


Natural Progression

by writerdot



Series: Silver Linings [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early morning is still and quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Progression

The sun is just barely rising when you open your eyes. The early morning is still and quiet even though the windows are open. The draft coming through feels wonderful, especially considering how much you know that breeze will feel like the inside of an oven later in the day.  


You’re plenty warm already, though comfortably so, due to the person in bed with you, using you as a full-body pillow. You can feel that your arm is tingling just slightly, and that nature is calling, so you plant a chaste kiss on the top of his head and gently work yourself out from under him.

Instead of immediately getting up, though, you just sit on the side of the bed and roll your neck around your shoulders as you let yourself enjoy another flow of air from the open window, watching as the curtains drift with it.

You smile gently, before reaching down for your boxers lying on the floor and standing to pull them on before sitting back down onto the bed. Your lips curl again when you look around and notice that your underwear is the only article of clothing that made it this far last night.

You’re not really surprised. It’s been this sort of routine ever since he’d looked at you one night and that last puzzle piece finally locked into place in the second before he’d kissed you. It’s been…well, something new and old all at the same time.

Sometimes you are surprised by how much the road that your relationship has taken _doesn’t_ shock you. It just feels like it should have happened a long time ago, yet it also hadn’t taken very long for you to realize that if it had, it never would have worked. Not long-term, anyway. When you’d commented on that to him one night in front of the TV, he’d bumped your shoulder with his, but hadn’t said anything. You’d taken that as agreement and let it go.

Right now, you stretch, reaching your arms above your head, dropping them down to the bed gently, letting yourself just sit and feel for a second. It feels good to just relax when other pieces to your new life are still not quite in their proper places yet.

When you finally move to stand up again, he grabs your wrist, wrapping his fingers around it, the tip of his index finger resting on the pulse point.

“Where you goin’?” He says, his voice beautifully sleepy. You turn your head to look at him and see that his eyes are just barely open.

“Gotta pee,” You whisper, loathe to break the peacefulness. He doesn’t let you go.

“You ‘kay?”

With another gentle smile, you answer yes, and he releases his grip. A few minutes later, he’s wrapped around you again, his face buried in the back of your head. You’d briefly thought about just getting up for the day, but you start your new job in two days and you know you’ve been driving him slightly crazy with all of your preparations.

Right at this moment, you’re ready to concede to him. You probably should make sure that you’re plenty rested.

So you drift off again with House’s nose nuzzling the back of your neck, the air from the open window moving across your face and the ever present realization that this is the best you’ve ever felt.

You’ll leave your worries for just a few more hours.

End


End file.
